


Raindrops

by fanficshiddles



Series: One shot prompts [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cat, Cuddles, F/M, Fluffy, Grieving, Loki - Freeform, girlfriend kept his cape, he returns, loki faked death, prompt, raindrops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: prompt: Imagine Loki faked his death in Infinity war. Oc, his girlfriend, has witnessed his horrible death and after Thanos left, she took his cape to have something to remember him. Years later, the avengers beat Thanos in endgame etc. Years Pass by (Maybe even centuries if oc is a goddess) and One day oc finds a homeless Black cat on the streets. She takes it in and takes care of it. Its Loki, trying to See if his old love still remembers him and would be happy to See him again. One day, something is different. Oc has been crying all day and cuddling up in an old, dirty blanket with holes in it. Under further inspection, Loki realises that this is his cape from when He was “murdered” by Thanos. When oc goes to bed to sleep, she takes his cape with her, wrapping herself in it. Loki takes the opportunity and shifts back into his old self. He gets into the bed and gently wraps her arms around her “im here. Its okay. Im sorry.”





	Raindrops

Naomi had her hood up and was trying to shield her face from the rain as it battered down against her.

The rain always reminded her of Loki…

How they would always go out and dance in the heavy rain, laughing so carefree. Kissing one another while they got soaked. It was refreshing and made you feel so alive. There was nothing like it.

But now, she hated it.

She held back the tears that stung at her eyes while she tried not to think about it. About when she saw her love, Loki, being choked to death by the purple grape bastard.

Even though part of her hoped that Loki was still alive in an alternative Universe, after The Avengers had went back in time to stop Thanos. But in this reality, he wasn’t here with her. And it completely broke her heart.

It had been eight years since that godawful day.

While most people had moved on with their lives, Naomi couldn’t. Loki had truly been the love of her life. They understood one another like no one else could. He was her heart, and now he was gone. And he still was.

She was rushing down the street, she almost passed by the faint meow from down an alleyway. But for some reason, her feet stopped moving and she turned to look.

In the distance she could just make out a black cat, hiding between two bins. His green eyes shining, even in the horrible, dull weather.

No one else stopped, they carried on by. Their day too busy to stop or even care about the cat that was clearly alone and afraid.

Naomi went down the alley towards the cat. She expected the poor thing to run, but instead he walked out towards her and started purring as he brushed against her legs.

She crouched down and patted him. Even wet, his fur was soft.

‘Are you lost?’ She asked softly.

The cat looked up at her, as if understanding her. He meowed and headbutted her hand, wanting more attention.

‘I can’t leave you out here. There’s going to be a thunderstorm soon… Come on, you can come home with me.’ She scooped up the cat and managed to get him under her jacket for some shelter.

The cat happily snuggled up in her arms while she continued on home. It wasn’t far, and when she got inside, she was relieved that she had remembered to turn the heating right up before she went out.

She put the cat down in the kitchen and got some chicken from the fridge for him.

‘I will need to go shopping tomorrow to get supplies for you. I don’t really have anything for a cat.’ She said sheepishly while the cat ate the chicken.

She crouched down and rubbed his head, smiling when he started purring again.

Naomi made a make-shift litter tray with newspaper on the bottom, and just hoped he would use it if needed.

She then spent the evening brushing his fur, and he seemed to enjoy it because he never stopped purring the whole time. He even rolled over onto his back to let her brush his tummy, which was rare for cats.

It was still bucketing down outside, it hadn’t rained this hard and for this length of time in a while. And it just kept making Naomi think of Loki more and more. She wasn’t sure why, but having the cat here too was making her think of him more. It was the eyes, and his fur was jet black just like Loki’s hair.

While she was petting the cat, a tear rolled down her cheek. The cat looked at her and head bumped her cheek, making her smile a little.

She went to her bedroom and returned not long later in her nightie and she had a faded green cape with her. When she sat down again to watch more TV, the cat jumped up on the sofa and slowly crept towards her, curiously looking at the garment in her hands.

The cat sniffed at the cape and looked right into Naomi’s eyes, then let out a soft meow. She broke down again, crying buckets of tears while she held the cape close to her face.

‘Sorry, kitty… If you want to live with me, you’ll have to get used to me being all emotional I’m afraid.’ She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

The cat just looked at her, with a look she couldn’t really place. But she gave him a scratch under the chin then decided to go to bed. She took the cape with her, the cat followed behind but sat in the doorway to her bedroom. Just watching her for a moment.

Naomi looked over at the balcony in her bedroom. She wasn’t sure why, but she decided to go out into the rain. Hoping she would perhaps feel close to Loki again. She was _really_ hurting tonight.

Wrapping his cape around her, she stepped out onto the balcony and let the raindrops hit her. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the rain splashing upon her face.

It had been so long since she last enjoyed the rain… not since he…

More tears escaped from her eyes and slid down her face, along with the rain. But then suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her body. And a firm, yet warm body gently pressed against her back.

A warm breath upon her neck tickled her skin. ‘I’m here… It’s ok. I’m so sorry, my sweet dove.’

Naomi couldn’t believe it. Her heart was thumping against her chest as more tears fell from her face. She held her breath, scared in-case it was a dream. But the body against her felt so real…

She turned around in the arms, but didn’t open her eyes. Too scared to do so.

‘It’s me, Naomi. Open your eyes, my sweetling.’ The voice said softly as warm hands cupped her face.

She opened her eyes and let out a sob as she covered her mouth. It was him. It was really him.

‘Loki.’ She choked out and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

Loki started crying with her. He held her so tight while the rain continued to soak them. Lightning lit up the sky and thunder shook the buildings. But neither of them cared.

They were back where they belonged. In one another’s arms.

And they were never letting each other go again.


End file.
